Hiding from the world
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: (Red dead redemption) Jack Marston is forced to bring his journey to Armadillo to a hault when his horse tires, the only place to stay is MacFarlane's ranch. He hears stories about his father John from the ranch workers and eventually reunites witht he one and only Bonnie MacFarlane. ( John/Bonnie hinted and Jack/Bonnie friendship)(Spelling mistakes intended) [COMPLETE}


**Author's notes: **Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in ages, but my final exams start in the beginning of May and I have A LOT of revising to do.

My Doctor Who fan fiction "Nightmares" will definitely get finished, I just don't know when.  
I wasn't planning on writing anything but I just had to, being away fro so long was painful - thank you all so much for your kind words. I couldn't keep publishing without you!  
Big love to you all!

~ Georgia.

**Hiding from the world**

Darkness began to roll across the rural plains of Hennigans stead. Jack spurred his horse repeatedly - but it was all to no avail. Each kicked from Jack was met with a snort and half-hearted buck from is stead. The night provided him with a cloak, hiding was not his intention, but it made him feel better. His vision may have been limited, but so was that of anyone that would see him as an easy target.

Jack's business lay over in Blackwater, but it seemed that his colt would refuse to go any further - he would have to rest up for at least a few hours; and the nearest place? MacFarlane's ranch. Jack dismounted and felt the cool air across the parts of his face that didn't hind behind a bandana. He breathed deeply - his breath wet against his lips. He began to lead his horse towards the ranch.

It'd been 4 years since he'd been here, he was nothing more than boy. Jack had galloped past several time, but had never wanted to ride through - from what he picked up all those years ago, it became obvious that Bonnie MacFarlane possessed strong feelings for his father and he never wanted to know how seeing the son of the man she lusted over would affect her. Was she even aware of John's death? Never the less, he strode strongly forward…his horse trailing behind, snorting with every other step.

The sky was at it's darkest level and the air couldn't have been colder. Jack shivered. Even at this late hour the ranch was still bustling - mainly with workers taking their late hours to play poker in the cabins.  
As expected, neither of the two MacFarlanes were anywhere to be seen. He hitched his horse by the coral and within moments it dozed into a light sleep. The closest cabin was bustling with loud voices of workers, Jack moved towards it - still hiding behind the blindfold. He stopped as he saw two men approach the door.

"Ready for another hand?" The first worker questioned.

"Please, more like a night of that Amos tellin' shit stories" Replied the other.

"'bout the MacFarlanes?"

"'bout that Marston feller probably, the man's obsessed with him!" Jack perked up as he heard his family name. Did he really want to go in there and hear endless stories of all the corrupt shit the government got his father to do? Curiosity got the better of him. He followed closely behind the two workers.

His presence immediately attracted the attention of the other workers - each one with cards tightly held in their hands.

"Howdy -" Jack began nervously, "I was headin' over to Armadillo, but my horse ain't goin' no further tonight…who can I talk to about restin' up for the night?"

Amos was the first to reply.

"I'd say talk to Miss MacFarlane, but seen headed out few hours ago, if she don't come back you're welcome to talk the ol' cabin nearer the house."

"Thank you kindly." Jack replied with a tip of his hat. Amos turned back to the workers.

"Ya know, that was the very cabin that Mr John Marston stayed in all those ears ago!" Amos told them excitedly.

"Jeez Amos! Anyone would think you was smitten with that Marston feller!" One of the men teased.

"Heck no! But I tell ya who was, Mrs MacFarlane!" Amos chirped. Jack was still stood in the doorway - listening intensely.

"I don't believe none of that sit you tells us!" Another grumbled.

"It's true, Miss MacFarlane told me so…and she sure was sad when he passed away." The room turned tense and cold.

"How so?"

"She weren't herself after he died, she was quiet and lost all her love for the world…it took months, maybe even a year for her to gain any sort of happiness. Of course, since started courting that Clinton feller." When Amos finished speaking, he turned back to Jack. "Why don't you sit down and join us Mister? We were just 'bout to start a game or two of blackjack!"

"Don't mind if I do." Jack took the only seat left - the one closest to the door.

"What's yer name son?" One of the older men asked.

"Jack Ma-….my name's Jack." Jack looked down at his cards and back up to the faces that kept glancing at him in a sense of slight wonder. He focused on Amos.

"Why do you look up to this Marston feller so much?"

"Well, Mr Marston did a lot for this ranch…you know, he saved an entire herd of cattle from a storm and even saved Miss MacFarlanes life!"  
"

He did?!"

"Why sure! Some gang kidnapped her and nearly hung her and if it weren't for Mr Marston she would've died!…Did you know him, Jack?"

"Briefly."

"He was a hero, a true hero and he didn't deserve to die like that."

"He helped with a lot around this place -" Another worker added, "- Remember when he saved the horses from the barn fire?"

"I do, I do! And when he used to take the night watches around the ranch and would then go and help the sheriff"  
"

Yeah and…"

Jack listened to each voice in awe, he never knew that whilst his father was away that he helped so many people, and what he was hearing was in the ranch alone. He felt proud of his dad, but regretted that he had been such a bastard when he returned them. However, Jack knew that his father always loved him, his mother too. He'd do anything to see them one final time.

"How did you know Marston, Jack?" Amos asked. He hesitated for a moment, he didn't particularly wanted to say he was his son, the last thing he wanted was to be bombarded with questions or even words of sympathy.

"I was doin' a few favours in Blackwater and I just saw him a few times, that's all."

"You live over in Blackwater?"

"Beecher's hope."

"I heard John Marston was a hired killer for the government." Amos stated - changing the subject.

"Now that I do no believe…but let me guess, Miss MacFarlane told you?" A worker spat.

"No, I heard it from a merchant down in Armadillo."

"How would some penny snatcher from Armadillo know somethin' like that?"

"Well, don't it make sense? When he was here he was lookin' fer some feller called Williamson and then disappeared, weeks down the line it's said he's shot along with other gang members. To me it all seems too suspicious."

"D'you believe this bullshit Jack?" The worker spat again. Jack shrugged.

"I don't think there's any point in goin' into to all that shit. You said it yerself, he was a hero and he died like a hero. We should remember him for that, not for what he had to do survive."

"Wise words." The older worker commented.

"You never told us yer full name feller, if ya don't mind." Amos encouraged. The door creaked open and at that point the person who walked in was none other than Bonnie MacFarlane.

"Good to see you boys are havin' fun without me! -" She smiled. "- We've got all our supplies, but I'll need all the help I can get first thing in the mornin'. Amos, I'll need you to meet Mr Deayton in Armadillo tomorrow at noon to pick up the new stallion and Angus I'd like you to take out that last herd of cattle."

"No problem, Miss." The workers said at different times. Bonnie's eyes rested upon Jack.

"Evening Sir, somethin' I can help you with?" Jack stood up quickly and pulled down his bandana. Bonnie went white and her eyes widened. She sucked in one sharp breath and held it there. "Jack? Jack Marston?"  
"

Marston?" Amos mumbled. Jack slipped his hat off as he spoke.

"Howdy Miss…I was hopin' I could rest up here for the night, I need to had over to Armadillo but my horse can't take another step."  
"

Of…of course Jack. Follow me." Jack followed Bonnie closely.

"My apologies for showin' up so unexpectedly, Miss, I wouldn't have come but I had no other choice."

"Don't worry about it Jack…it's good to see you"

"Thank you."

"All I have is the cabin that your father stayed in, you alright with that?"

"Of course." Bonnie looked Jack for a long time, mesmerised by his strong features. "Somethin' wrong Miss?"

"No, sorry. I just….you look so much like your father."

"No ones ever said that before."

"How have you been Jack? I read about what happened and it can't have been easy for you."

"No, no it wasn't but my pa taught me a lot and I always keep that with me."

"How's yer mother been?"

"She…uh…she died not too long after my pa did."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack! I had no idea."

"No harm done."

"So, do you just live up in Hennigans stead on your own."

"I do, but it's not so bad, it's still as much of a ranch as it was those years ago."

"And it ain't lonely?"

"I never said that."

"You should visit more Jack, I know we were never really acquainted but in a way I care for you. You father was an incredible and…well he saved the ranch and he saved my life and I'd hate to see you suffering."

"Thank you Miss….How've you been, I heard you suffered a bit after my father died." Bonnie shook her head a gave the smallest of laughs.

"Amos can never keep his mouth shut -" She looked back up at Jack, "- It was tough, Jack, I can't say that it wasn't." Bonnie trailed off.

"I know that you had feelings for him, Miss."

"I'm really gonna have to do something about Amos…!"

"It's okay, Bonnie."

"Well, I supposed I've moved on now."

"Have you married him?"

"Not yet. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Jack. I'll leave you to get some sleep now." Bonnie walked towards the door - the moonlight illuminated her figure. Jack followed her. "Listen, If you ever want to drop by, even if it's just to talk about you father, you're always welcome. I don't want you to be on your own."

"I appreciate that, Miss. It would be nice to talk to someone for once."

"Don't keep hidin' from the world, Jack. Somewhere out there, someone needs you…and they might be closer than you think." The slid there arms around one another and held each other tightly. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes, they both needed each other; as they had both loved the same man, in different ways but with the same strength.

It was their friendship that would keep each other sane.

/

**Extra: **I DO NOT SHIP JACK AND BONNIE - I ship John and Bonnie and if I am perfectly honest, I absolutely hate Jack Marston, but I was playing the game today (As Jack so I could get some more trophies) and I was at MacFarlane's ranch playing poker and I had this idea whilst listening to Amos' endless gossip. ;)

So I just had to write it! I really hope you enjoyed it. **Reviews make my day!**

If you have any requests for fanfictions feel free to let me know! (:


End file.
